


Best Served Cold

by thelemon_isinplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, Human!Anna, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, My first coffeeshop AU, Work In Progress, enjoy, human!Balthazar, human!Gabriel, human!Meg, wow wish me luck :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemon_isinplay/pseuds/thelemon_isinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Castiel sees him, he doesn't know what he's getting into. The next time, all he knows is that things are happening that are out of his control. He used to work in a little-known cafe with his family, but when Dean Winchester came into his life, a mess of self-loathing and yet undeniable charm, his world tipped on its side and started free falling. Now his brother is back and things are fucked up beyond his control...</p><p>((UPDATE: THIS HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED. I COMPLETELY FORGOT I WAS WRITING IT, THOUGH. IT'LL TAKE A WHILE, BUT I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP EVENTUALLY))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> First coffeeshop AU, guys! And I've set some pretty wild goals for myself in the description. Let's see if I can fulfill them, shall we? Enjoy the wild ride.

Castiel couldn’t say that he didn’t like working behind a counter, but he certainly disliked the way people treated him when he stood there. They placed their orders, and as he filled them the people in line shared anxious looks. _Like a bunch of kids in line for candy,_ he thought miserably after an hour on his first day.

As he stared out into the small coffeehouse months later, a simple room bathed in a warm orange glow from sconces placed high by the ceiling and packed with snooty customers impatiently awaiting caffeine-filled coffee and other delicious sugary drinks, the doorbell chimed pleasantly and a man with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen entered. He measured him up within a few seconds, taking in the bowed legs, leather jacket, the sex-hair, the tight-fitting jeans—he yelped as the cappuccino he had been filling for a particularly rude woman in a business suit overflowed and burned his hand.

The entire drink crashed to the floor and Cas ran to the back room. Balthazar, his sort of British half-brother who worked in the bakery part of the coffeehouse with him, turned the tap on icy cold when he saw what had happened. “What was it this time, Cas? Is there something wrong with the cappuccino machine again?” Balthazar asked concernedly. Then he scoffed. “I bet Gabe forgot to clean it,” he muttered, shaking his head.

“No, it wasn’t Gabe’s fault…” Castiel let the cold water rush over his hand with a slight wince.

“I bet it was that bitch, the one with the stink eye when the foam on the cappuccino isn’t _just right_.” Balthazar accused scornfully, glancing out into the crowd of pretentious coffeehouse-goers.

Castiel cringed. “It wasn’t her fault, either, but she _is_ still waiting for her cappuccino.”

Balthazar nodded. “I’ll see if Gabriel can get her. Gabe!” The end of his sentence was directed to the men’s room, as was the shout.

Gabriel emerged from the restroom, paper towel in hand. “I’ve only been gone a minute. What’s the crisis?”

“Snob, counter 2. Cas got an injury in the line of duty,” Balthazar explained.

“This only proves what I said. This place just falls apart without me!” Gabriel smirked, expertly throwing the used wad of towels into a nearby trashcan.

He glided towards the counters with a pleasant, “How can I help you, ma’am?”

Balthazar pat Cas on the shoulder. “So if you’re okay here, I have scones that can’t make themselves. Hey,” he smiled at his brother. “You know, Gabe can be a pain in the ass, but having him around has its upsides during these situations.”

“I guess. I just wish we weren’t related…” Castiel muttered.

“Me too. All the time.” Balthazar assured him, sauntering off to make the huge-selling pastries the coffeeshop was famous for.

 _Gabriel isn’t too bad,_ Castiel thought, watching his brother fill orders with a speed he himself had never been able to achieve. _It’s just the way he handles things. Every piece of advice ends in some kind of disaster, and it seems purposeful somehow. And his ego! Eurgh._

Castiel turned off the tap water when he was satisfied the burn wouldn’t scar or anything, shaking off the water before drying his hands on the dishtowel beside the sink. Gabriel was glad to be taken off counter duty, but he stopped Castiel before he reached the next customer. “If tall guy asks for my number, give it to him,” he whispered.

“Tall guy?” Castiel inquired. He looked into the line of customers, and there was a giant in plaid with long hair standing about three away from the front. Castiel’s eyes widened. “Oh, tall guy,” he said with a nod.

“I can ask Anna to do the washing up while you hit on tall guy from counter one,” Cas suggested.

“Oh…sure. If he’s straight, though, I’m gonna need Anna to swoop in and save the day with womanly wiles,” Gabriel smiled.

“I bet you two bucks he’s bi,” Castiel glanced at the tall guy again.

“Only two? Shame when he’s probably one way or the other. Why not ten?”

“I’ve only made two in tips today.”

“Way to go, Cassie!” Gabe pat him on the shoulder. “You’re on.”

A few people moved to counter three where the new girl Meg had just opened up shop to help the other employees out. The guy with the bow legs and tall guy moved up to the front of counter two. Castiel’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight of the emerald eyes again. He refocused his attentions to tall guy when Gabriel cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry, I can only take one in this line. Can you go to counter one where Anna will help you?” Cas asked the tall guy politely.

“Sam, I waited this long here _and_ had to deal with your bitching. You’re going, not me,” the guy with the emerald eyes said to tall guy.

Tall guy, called Sam apparently, looked annoyed, but he moved anyway. Dean smiled pleasantly at Castiel. “Hi.”

“Hello…my name is Castiel. What can I get you?” Castiel tried to talk evenly, but _damn_ it was hard to concentrate. This guy was gorgeous, everything about him damned distracting.

“Well, Castiel, my name’s Dean. And do you have coffee here? Good stuff?” he asked, leaning on Cas’ counter.

“W-well, nothing five star, but it’ll warm you up and keep you hydrated,” Castiel stuttered.

“Can you make it Irish, please? Oh, but don’t let my brother see, he gets pissed about this stuff. I don’t know why,” Dean chuckled, and Castiel almost fainted. Nobody said _please_ around here, and that was his brother, not any sort of date. _There is a god,_ Castiel thought, smiling at Dean.

“Sure thing. Any cream or sugar, or just black with alcohol?” Castiel inquired.

“One cream, and about a shot glass of whiskey, if you could.”

“Coming right up,” Castiel smiled brightly. He grabbed a cup and flipped it right-side up expertly. It was a glass mug. He held it up, nodding at it and saying, “I’m assuming you’re staying in?”

-

Dean looked around the coffeehouse. His brother was in the middle of counter one’s line, where Gabriel was now serving with the assistance of Anna. The lines were damn long, but most of the large leather chairs beside the tall orange and black tables were vacant. Dean returned his attention to Castiel, who was still smiling politely and…blushing? Huh. “Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

Dean leaned against the coffee machine, pleasantly warm as opposed to the biting fall weather beyond the heated café doors. He watched the cutie behind the counter, unabashedly checking him out. Sam was distracted by the chick behind the counter in his line, so he had no fear of being teased.

Dean took his time admiring Castiel; The crystal-blue eyes, shining and fucking gorgeous in this weird, pretentious orange-y café glow. The perfect bone structure. The ruffled black hair that looks like he was just messing around with somebody in the back room. The way he wore his white button-down shirt, the last few popped open with a silk tie hanging, sadly tied, around his neck. Those damned collarbones that he wanted to just run his hands along because _damn_ it just was something he wanted to do ever so impulsively. Dean had to make a conscious effort to keep his jaw firmly shut so he wouldn’t spit out some bad pick-up line and ruin his chances. Castiel looked up from the coffee cup and into Dean’s eyes. “Brother, huh? Any other people in your life? Girlfriend?”

Dean chuckled. “Nope. My brother and I are on a road trip, so it’s been a while since I’ve been in a relationship.”

“So no girlfriend?”

“No.”

“Boyfriend…?”

“No.”

“But you wouldn’t be opposed to either?”

“Doesn’t matter, I guess. But don’t tell my brother. He doesn’t know, and the teasing would never end.”

“I hate to break it to you, but I’m not so sure your brother is the straightest arrow in the quiver either. Check it out,” Castiel looked over to counter two discreetly, and Dean followed suit.

Sam was blushing as Gabriel hit on him, and was totally checking him out when he turned to get sugar packets from the top shelf on the back wall. “Who’s that he’s lookin’ at?” Dean asked quietly.

“My brother, Gabriel,” Castiel smiled.

“Is everybody in your family…?”

“No. That’s my sister Anna he’s helping, she’s straight. Michael, he’s straight, too. He takes night shifts here. I never asked Balthazar, but I’m pretty sure he’s bi. Uriel is very anti-gay, so straight there, and with his personality, a virgin,” At this he paused because Dean had started laughing quietly. When he had composed himself, Castiel had had some time to think. “Same goes for Zachariah, which I guess makes sense because they liked each other best and pretty much despised the rest of us. And I haven’t spoken with Luci in forever, so I don’t know about him.”

“Lucy’s a he name now?” Dean asked.

“Well…” Castiel scuffed his feet a bit, embarrassed. “My parents. They were Bible nuts. They named all of their kids after angels. We’ve got the four most prominent archangels; Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and…Lucifer.”

“That would suck, getting named after the devil,” Dean scoffed.

“Yeah, we generally call him Luci, and if anyone asks, we tell them his full name is Lucien. It works well enough.”

“Then why’d you tell me that Bible stuff? What makes me different?” Dean asked.

“You just are. I can’t explain it,” Castiel smiled sweetly.

Cas handed Dean his coffee, which he must have been preparing when Dean was preoccupied with his stunning face. Dean accepted the mug with a return smile, and began to walk away from the counter. He stopped, then turned back and leaned over the coffeemaker.

“Join me,” Dean offered.

“What?”

“Have coffee with me. Choose your poison, my treat. I mean, this place is pretty much swarming with your siblings. Who cares if you take a coffee break?”

“Well, there’s…nobody. You’re right. Sure, I’ll join you.”

\-----

Sam had been ushered to line one, at which he gave Dean his bitchface reserved for such annoyances, but it seemed to move much more quickly than Dean’s line. He grinned as he was next, after some guy in a black suit talking on a Bluetooth.

“Next,” a guy called from behind the counter. He had a cute smile, and Sam tried his best not to compliment him as he stepped up to the counter.

“That’s me,” Sam returned his smile. The girl who was helping the guy with the adorable grin, a short chick with red hair and a white button-up shirt and jeans under her apron, turned to Sam.

“Well. Hi there. I’m Anna, that’s my brother Gabriel. What can we get you today?” she asked.

“I’m Sam. Hello. I’d like…” Sam looked up to the rather large, imposing menu. Lots of weird names for coffee filled the board, and the prices were surprisingly high. _Three dollars for a scone? Wow,_ Sam thought, raising his eyebrows.

“Anna,” the guy said. Gabriel, huh? He kind of looked the type. He had slightly long light-brown hair, and wore a black shirt unbuttoned a fair amount over a pair of tight jeans. The way he had said his sister’s name was somewhat whiny. Sam wondered why, but didn’t bother asking.

Anna threw her hands up in surrender. “Alright, but if he’s not, I am not coming in and saving your ass,” she walked off into the back room with a small huff.

“What was that all about?” Sam asked.

“Oh…” Gabriel glanced back towards his sister. “I’m not sure. Maybe you upset her with how hot you are,” he smirked.

Sam laughed, feeling his cheeks grow warm. “You’re not very subtle, are you?”

Gabriel shook his head. “So, what can I get you?”

“A cup of coffee would be great,” Sam grinned.

“Well, you did come to a coffeehouse. Let’s start with I’m assuming you want some sort of coffee. What do you want in it?”

“Two creams, two sugars, please,” Sam replied.

Gabriel chuckled at that.

“What?”

“That much sugar? You seem sweet enough.”

Sam swore he blushed a deeper shade. “Yup, I’m sure.”

-

Gabriel nodded. _Got him,_ he thought with a smug smile. He glanced over to Cassie’s counter, where he saw the guy that Sam had come up with. They seemed to be getting along well, good for Cas.

Gabriel stretched as far as he could to get the sugar on the top shelf, and he felt Sam staring at him as his shirt pulled up and revealed most of his thin, lower frame; his lower back and his stomach, and he was glad he had begun working out a couple months ago. Also he thanked god that he knew enough to get a tan before the summer let go and lapsed into this hatefully cold winter-like fall.

He got the sugar and pretended not to notice Sam’s bashful looks as he readjusted his shirt and undid another button. Waiting for the small glass coffee cup to fill as he expertly poured, Gabriel glanced up at Sam and couldn’t help but notice his eyes. They were gorgeous, a sort of hazel green, and trying to avert his gaze only led him to the perfectly defined cheekbones and that mouth. _Goddamn_.

The sugar and cream were poured into Sam’s slightly overflowing coffee mug, and to avoid spilling, Gabriel sipped from the edge a bit before handing it over. Sam took it, smiling. “Thanks, Gabriel.”

“Please, Gabe works just fine,” he smirked.

Sam leaned on the counter, sipping his coffee thoughtfully. “You know, I’m free tonight…”

“What a coincidence! So am I. I get off work at around seven thirty, and I know all the best restaurants around here.”

“Huh. So, theoretically, if we wanted to eat out tonight, I could come back at seven thirty and we could take a walk to someplace nice?”

“Make it seven. And here’s some more sugar, just in case,” Gabriel winked as he pushed a sugar packet across the counter to Sam. It had a cell number written clearly in black ink on the front, and when Sam accepted it and turned it over, he found ‘call me’ written on the back.

“Do you do this a lot?” Sam asked, grinning.

“No, but when I saw you, I couldn’t resist setting that up. Just in case.”

“It’s kind of cheesy,” Sam pointed out kindly.

Gabriel nodded. “I know, I know–”

“But I like it. See you at seven, then,” Sam held up the sugar packet, nodding a goodbye as he headed to one of the window seats.

Gabriel let out a breath that he had been holding in and began to smile uncontrollably. This was awesome! A hot, tall, and really adorable guy was going to walk him to a restaurant of his choice tonight and he was going on a date with Sam…what was his last name? _Damn, I should’ve asked earlier_ , Gabriel thought, slightly disappointed with himself. At the same time, he couldn’t care, however, because he had a date!

The next person in line, a short woman with bulky headphones, red hair, and glasses, scoffed when she glanced up at Gabriel’s face and saw his self-assured smile. “What?” he asked.

She shook her head. “He could probably do better,” she said with a grin.

“Oh, what a little ray of sunshine. Well, aren’t you lucky you came when you did. I might’ve been put in a worse mood by that and spit in your latte.”

“Extra sugar, please, Gabe,” she reminded him.

“Comin’ your way, Charlie,” he said.


End file.
